memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Yugoslavia
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale While a couple of ships were named after a city in this (now gone) country, we don't keep such articles around. The other "reference" is total speculation: :Malcolm Reed mentions the nation of Serbo-Croatia, thus implying that Yugoslavia maybe exists in some form in this time, after being dissolved in 2003. Such language "thus implying"? That's speculation if I've ever heard it. Otherwise, no mention of the country in canon at all. Anywhere. -- Sulfur 21:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' - not mentioned - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Dooont delete it there is no direct mention of Yugoslavia but there is no other state that cold have nation of Serbo-Croatians, that implicating Yugoslavia. Serbo-Croatians are mentioned in episode Shuttlepod One *'Delete' not mentioned, and the mere fact a city in that country was mentioned is not substantial enough for it to have its own article. A mention on the page for Sarajevo, maybe. Reed mentioning Croatians could mean anything. 31dot 22:19, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *'Delete', speculation and not mentioned. – Tom 22:21, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Damn those rules :( can you then open separate category for nations mentioned in star trek? *No, we can't. The goal of Memory Alpha is to be the database of what is in canon Trek, not what isn't. Where would we stop? Are we going to list the new as an aircraft that was never mentioned in Star Trek? It would never end. Even if we were going to limit it to nation-states, there are there are about 194 current nation-states, and that does not even include former ones. Where would it end? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. Also, see Category:Earth countries for countries and nations mentioned in Trek. --From Andoria with Love 22:41, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *well then there should be article Serbia (nation) and separate Croatia (nation) or Serbo-Croatia (nation) in Category:Earth countries because there is Turkey (nation) *What exactly is the specific, canonical reference in ? If Malcolm Reed speaks of Serbo-Croatians, but not necessarily any particular nation-state (be it Serbia, Croatia, Serbo-Croatia, or Yugoslavia) then perhaps one could justify creating an article Serbo-Croatian to be categorized in "Category:Earth groups". Such an article might include as a background comment a note mentioning the possible status of a Yugoslavia, Serbia, Croatia, or Serbo-Croatia in Star Trek. But without a more canonical reference to or conclusive deduction of a Yugoslavia, Delete. --TommyRaiko 23:35, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *The existence of the Serbian people does not suggest that their territory is a nation in the future. Serbia may be a part of the European Alliance. -- * Delete: The dialog referenced the people, not the nation. "I don't recall any Europeans figuring out how to build a warp engine; no Brits, no Italians, no Serbo-Croatians." Like the Serbo-Croatians, the Navajo too had their own nation, but as in this case should be, it was chosen to focus on the people, not their sovereignty. --Alan 23:54, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted. -- Sulfur 05:33, 28 July 2007 (UTC)